Trois ans et demi d'amour
by Ichigano
Summary: Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de le lui dire.


**_Trois ans et_ _demi d'amour_ de Patrick Bruel**

_Elle, à sa fenêtre _

"Tu te l'es promis. Tu te l'es juré. Alors fais-le !"

_Lui, assis au bord du lit _

"..."

_Elle pleure peut-être _

"Ah non, pas question ! Pas pour un garçon ! Ca n'a pas de sens... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il mériterait que je verse une larme pour lui..."

_Lui n'a pas compris _

"... galère..."

_Elle a fait son sac dans un dernier sourire _  
_Et rassemblé en vrac ses souvenirs _

Temari entasse pêle-mêle ses affaires dans un vieux sac. Elle sait qu'elle en oublie la moitié. Mais elle ne veut pas le regarder. Si elle le regarde, elle restera. Elle ramasse son manteau et s'en va.

_Elle sait que la nuit est lourde et qu'il est tard_  
_Lui il sait qu'elle part ce soir _

En franchissant la porte, elle a l'impression que c'est une partie de son coeur qu'elle laisse derrière. Mais elle lève la tête, cherche à paraître forte, pour que personne ne voit le gouffre qui s'est formé en elle.

_Elle emmène _  
_Trois ans et demi d'amour et quelques semaines _  
_Pas l'temps pour des discours mais pas de haine _  
_On s'reverra un jour, ça vaut la peine _

_Lui, dans un ciné _

Il ne tient pas en place. Il se sent si seul, tout à coup. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa présence lui était indispensable. Il doit sortir, pour ne pas exploser. Quitter cet endroit plein de souvenirs et de rêves...

_Elle, saute dans un taxi _

Les portes de Konoha, massives et impressionnantes dans l'obscurite grandissante, sont closes. Temari aimerait y voir un signe qu'elle doit rester, mais se le refuse. Elle se présente au poste de garde et les battants s'entrouvent. Elle s'enfonce dans la nuit.

_Lui, le cœur blessé _

"Allez Shikamaru, t'en fais pas. C'était qu'une fille après tout. Si elle revient pas, c'est tant pis pour elle, elle aura raté quelque chose. Te mets pas dans de tels états rien que pour elle !  
-Tais-toi..."

_Elle commence sa vie _

Temari court. Loin, et vite. Elle veut oublier... Elle n'a pas choisi de partir, elle le devait. On avait besoin d'elle. Et elle ne supporterai pas de ne plus le voir. Alors elle l'avait abandonné, pour moins souffrir... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

_Il la revoit perdue la môme d'hier _  
_Si belle elle qui croyait pas savoir plaire _

Shikamaru traîne chez lui, sans appétit ni motivation. Encore plus blasé de la vie qu'avant, encore plus ennuyé. Il cherche l'intérêt de rester dans cette vie si plate et morne... Et chaque lieu, chaque odeur, lui rappelle... Elle... Il la sent si loin maintenant, mais il n'oublie rien... Malgré le temps qui passe, et les plaies qui se referment...

_Elle court glisser ses rêves dans d'autres nuits _

"Temari-san.  
-Je suis de retour. Où sont mes frères ?  
-Ils sont gravement blessés, mais leur état est stationnaire. Néanmoins on ne peut pas prévoir quand ils se réveilleront. Peut-être des mois.  
-Je suis rassurée... Que me veut le Conseil ?  
-Le village ne peut se passer de Kazekage."

_Il se perd dans d'autres lits _

Shikamaru se réveille au petit matin. Une jeune femme lui tourne le dos. Blonde...

"Temari ?"

Mais ce n'est pas elle. Elle n'a pas la même odeur, pas le même sourire angélique quand elle dort. Shikamaru soupire et s'enfonce dans le sommeil... Il aimerait tant oublier...

_Elle emmène _  
_Trois ans et demi d'amour et quelques semaines _  
_Dans chaque histoire qui passe et qui l'entraîne _  
_Vers des matins qui n'en valent pas la peine _

Temari a arrêté de surveiller le désert. Ceux qui viennent de Suna ne sont jamais Lui. Elle vit jour après jour pour le village, faute de personne à laquelle tenir. Gaara et Kankurô dorment toujours, son senseï Baki est toujours en mission... Alors elle travaille, elle gère la cité du sable, et elle attend...

_Il emmène _  
_Trois ans et demi d'amour et quelques semaines _  
_Qui s'accrochent à lui, qui se souviennent _  
_Elle repassera un jour, ça vaut la peine _

"Galère... Fais chier..."

Les mois ont passé, elle n'est pas revenue. Shikamaru se tient aussi loin que possible de Suna et des nouvelles qui arrivent à son sujet. Car une flamme brûle toujours au fond de lui. Une force qui lui a permit de rester debout pendant tout ce temps, de réapprendre à vivre avec Chôji. L'espoir...

_Lui, mange des cerises _  
_Elle, a usé ses valises _

"Temari-san ?  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ils se sont réveillés."

_Elle caresse un porte-clés vide, sourit peut-être _

"Gaara ! Gaara, mon petit frère adoré, tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, ne crie pas Temari...  
-Oh je suis tellement contente ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur !  
-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un "Petit frère adoré" ?  
-Désolée Kankurô... C'est juste que vous avez dormi si longtemps... Des mois !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Si je te le dis !"

Folle de joie, Temari serre ses frères dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, la joie de les revoir en pleine forme efface toutes les peines des derniers mois...

"Temari ?  
-Oui, Gaara ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Où est Shikamaru ?"

_Il dort la porte ouverte _

"Tu te fais des idées. Si elle avait voulu revenir, elle l'aurai déjà fait."

Shikamaru sourit, mais laisse la petite flamme au fond de son ventre brûler à sa guise...

_Elle emmène _  
_Trois et demi d'amour mais qu'à cela n'tienne _

"Vas-t'en."  
-De quoi ?  
-Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Pars. Va le rejoindre."

_Trois ans et demi ce matin qui reviennent _  
_Dans un train pour Paris qui la ramène _

La traversée du désert se fait comme dans un rêve. Les kilomètres défilent, et elle pense. Qu'est-ce qu'il dira ? Comment réagira-t-il ? Elle a peur et est follement excité. Inexorablement, elle avance. Les portes de Konoha se profilent à l'horizon.

_Il l'emmène _  
_Pour un peu plus d'amour et quelques semaines _

Un bruit court... Un ninja de Suna viendrait d'arriver à Konoha. Mais Shikamaru n'y prête pas attention. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne se soucie plus du village du sable. Il traîne chez lui, sans idée précise... Quelqu'un monte l'escalier. Il ne se retourne pas.

"Ouais ?  
-Bonjour Shikamaru."

Le ninja se fige, puis se retourne lentement. C'est elle.

_Pas le temps pour des discours mais tout s'enchaîne _  
_Vivre l'un sans l'autre ça valait pas la peine _

"Tu es revenue ?  
-Ben, oui..."

Elle tremble, de peur qui s'énerve, qu'il crie, ou qu'il ne réagisse pas... Elle le comprendrait... Partir sans explication, sans raison apparente, ça avait du le blesser. Elle attend qu'il fasse un geste, un signe. Elle veut reparler mais elle ne le peut pas. Il s'est avancé et l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle se cache le visage sur sa poitrine, respire son odeur, et revient à cette nuit, il y a si longtemps. Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de lui expliquer, de lui demander de venir...

Il sent ses cheveux lui caresser le nez, et il oublie ses longs mois de solitude... Si seulement il avait eu la force de lui demander de rester, au lieu de la laisser partir... Il lui souffle :

"Pourquoi ?  
-C'est une longue histoire...  
-Pas grave..."

_Il l'emmène _  
_Pour un peu plus d'amour et quelques semaines _  
_Pas le temps pour des discours mais tout s'enchaîne _  
_Vivre l'un sans l'autre ça valait pas la peine._


End file.
